1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to a built-in multi-band antenna.
2. The Related Art
As is known to all, a USB wireless network card is connected to a computer for receiving and sending wireless network signals. With the rapid development of the wireless communication industry, a conventional antenna is usually built in the USB wireless network card for improving a frequency covering range of wireless network signals of the USB wireless network card. Nevertheless, the conventional antenna built in the USB wireless network card has a complex structure. And the conventional antenna built in the USB wireless network card only receives and sends the wireless network signals corresponding to 2G (Second Generation) mobile communication standard and 3G (Third Generation) mobile communication standard that can't satisfy an increasing frequency band requirement.
So 4G (Fourth Generation) mobile communication standard gradually replaces the 2G mobile communication standard and the 3G mobile communication standard. A LTE (Long Term Evolution) technology is a wireless network technology corresponding to the 4G mobile communication standard. The LTE communication standard is compatible with the GSM (Global System of Mobile Communication) standard, and is gradually being accepted by countries around the world to become the 4G mobile communication standard.
However, in order to satisfy the increasing frequency band requirement and cooperate with the LTE frequency bands used by the countries around the world, and also considering a limitation of an internal space of the USB wireless network card, it's necessary to provide a multi-band antenna which is built in the USB wireless network card, and receives and sends the multi-band wireless network signals covering the LTE frequency bands.